


Teddy Bears and Hand Jobs

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Let Me Love You [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Confessional Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Cuddling, Endearments, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sam conforting Dean, Sibling Incest, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, dean loves cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Sam has one small problem. He can't seem to keep his hands to himself while sleeping. So when the motel Dean picks out has only room left, and that room only has one bed left, Sam reverts back to old ways. It doesn't take long before he's wrapped around Dean.(Alternative to "Not My Fault")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.

They were somewhere in Arkansas. Dean said he’d look at a map in the morning and find out exactly where. He just wanted to go to bed at the moment. Which probably why he hardly blinked when the lady at the front desk had told him the only available room left had one queen sized bed. He paid in cash, took the room key, and went back to the Impala where Sam was waiting.

“We’re sharing a bed,” Dean grumbled while pulling out his duffel bag from the backseat.

“Huh?”

“They only had one room left. That only room has only one bed. I’m not driving to another hotel tonight. So, we’re sharing a bed.”

Sam didn’t really know how he felt about that so he kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t that Sam really had a problem with sleeping in the same bed with Dean, they used to do it all the time up until Sam was about fifteen. The only reason they stopped was because Sam developed a habit of cuddling in his sleep. He just couldn’t seem to keep his arms and legs to himself. It wasn’t a big deal at first. A head on Dean’s shoulder or a foot on Dean’s thigh. But it quickly grew “out of hand” in Dean’s words. Sam would wrap his entire body around Dean every night.

Of course, Dean tried waking him up or pushing him away, but it never seemed to work. So they decided that they were simply too old to be sleeping together, especially with Sam attaching himself onto his big brother every time he fell asleep.

When they got into the motel room, Dean went immediately towards the bathroom, barely shutting the door behind him. It was only a few seconds before Sam could hear the shower running. Sam stripped until he was left in nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt. Though Sam had been asleep for several hours in the car while Dean was driving, he still fell asleep before Dean had finished his surprisingly quick shower.

Dean exited the small bathroom and walked over to the side of the bed Sam was laying on. He brushed the hair away from Sam’s face and smiled softly.

He stepped away and put his dirty clothes in a small pile on top of his duffel, not having enough energy or care to put them inside. He hung his towel on the bathroom door and quickly slipped into only his boxers, then climbed into bed next to Sam.

It had been barely half an hour before it happened. Nostalgia washed over Dean as he felt Sam roll over and wrap an arm around Dean’s torso. He shoved his other arm underneath Dean’s pillow and pressed his chest flush against Dean’s back. Dean considered just letting it happen, something he'd never let himself do before. After a few minutes of internally arguing with himself, he decided he needed to at least try to untangle himself. 

“Sam.”

“What," Sam whispered sleepily. 

“ _What,"_ Dean repeated mockingly.  _"_ Let go of me, that’s what.”

“No.”

_“No?”_

“My teddy bear.” Sam snuggled closer to Dean and sighed contently.

“I’m not a teddy bear, Sam. Now, let me up.”

Sam didn't even budge and instead fell back into a deep sleep.  

An hour later, Dean tried again. 

If it didn't work, Dean could at least say he tried.

“Sam.”

“Hmm?”

“I have to piss.”

Sam groaned in protest but finally released Dean.

Dean went into the bathroom and ran the water for a few moments before climbing back into to bed. As Dean settled back into the sheets, he realized that he liked it better when Sam was pressed up against him. Not that he will ever admit that. Maybe that was why he couldn't help the little smile that tugged at his lips when he heard Sam quietly whimpering from the other side of the bed. Dean tried to hold out as long as possible to make it seem like he wasn't entirely desperate for the touch as well. He barely lasted a minute and a half before he spoke.

“Alright, come here you gigantic puppy.” Sam quickly and happily pulled Dean into his arms and nuzzled his face against the back of Dean’s neck. "Now go to sleep."

"My teddy bear," Sam whispered and placed a small kiss to the crook of Dean's shoulder. 

Dean's breath caught in his throat as he tried not to whine for more. The kiss itself seemed innocent enough. Maybe it didn't mean anything. Maybe Dean was just putting too much hope into it. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Dean." Sam's heart raced as he tried to pull away.

Dean gripped the arm the was draped across his hip and held it close to him. 

“Please don’t leave me.”

With those four words, Sam’s heart shattered into a million pieces. He pressed Dean against him until they couldn’t possibly be any closer and ran his free hand up and down Dean’s chest.

“I’m not going to leave you. Never going to leave you,” Sam whispered into Dean’s hair.

Dean arched his head and exposed more of his neck, silently asking for more of Sam's sweet and loving kisses. 

That was all Sam needed to give in to the urges he has had since he was fourteen. Sam spent the next few minutes alternating between planting soft kisses and sucking bruising hickeys on Dean’s neck and shoulder while Dean whined and whimpered and moaned. Sam pressed his quickly growing erection into the swell of Dean's ass. Dean flipped over to his other side, pushed Sam's back against the bed, and climbed on top of him. 

"I'm sure we've both been waiting long enough to go a little faster than that, huh, Sammy?"

Sam chuckled and leaned up to press a hungry kiss to Dean's lips. 

"Clothes off," Dean said while trying to tug Sam's shirt up and over his head. "I need you now, baby boy."

"Oh, I don't think so," Sam whispered darkly. Dean barely had time to scrunch his face up in confusion before Sam gripped Dean's hips and flipped them over. "You're my baby boy tonight." 

Sam leaned down and sucked one of Dean's nipples into his mouth for a few minutes. Then he did the same to the other until Dean was almost crying from overstimulation to such a sensitive body part. 

It was game over for Dean when Sam shoved his hand in Dean's boxers and wrapped a hand around Dean's aching cock. Dean finished quicker and harder than he had since he was a teenager.  He gripped onto Sam's still clothed shoulders as white hot come covered his stomach and Sam's hand. 

Sam look straight into Dean's eyes as he brought his hand up to his lips and sucked one finger at a time. Dean whined lowly in his throat and reached up to grab Sam's wrist and bring it down to his own lips. As he licked the remaining come and saliva off of Sam's fingers and palm, Sam leaned down to lick up the rest of Dean's mess on his torso. Once they were both done,  Dean pulled Sam up so he could whisper lowly in Sam's ear.

"Wanna suck you off, little brother."

Dean ran his hand down Sam's body to his thick cock through his jeans.

Sam hid his face in embarrassment in Dean's neck as he moaned loudly and came in his boxers. Dean smiled as felt the wet spot spread on the front Sam's tightened underwear. He kissed Sam's earlobe and sucked it into his mouth and Sam caught his breath. Once Sam could breathe again, he didn't move, not wanting to look at Dean.

"That's okay sweetheart, I'll just suck you off next time. Well, right after you fuck the living daylights outta me."

Sam smiled and lifted his head up to plant a soft kiss on Dean's lips. Dean was more than happy to return the favor. They both removed the remaining of their clothes while trying to maintain the kiss as much as possible. Once they both finally naked, Sam laid down on his back and pulled Dean to his chest. Dean rested his head on Sam's shoulder and was quickly lulled to sleep by the sound of Sam's steady heartbeat. 

A little while later, Dean woke up in the need of a class of water. He slowly moved Sam's arms so he could get up. Afte he drank his water, he stood in front of the motel window looking out into the parking lot.

As Sam started waking up, he spotted Dean staring out at the nonexistent view. He got up wand walked over to Dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean's torso and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Hey, baby," Sam whispered in Dean's ear sweetly.

“Hi," Dean whispered back.

Dean leaned back into Sam's touch and kissed him on the cheek.

“Come back to bed.”

“In a minute. I’m thinking.”

“About?”

“You. Us. How sometimes we’ll drive out into the middle of nowhere are just stare at the stars.”

“Do you want to do that now? We haven’t unpacked much, we could be out of here in less than twenty minutes. It’s hardly two in the morning so we could find somewhere long before the sun comes up.”

“Tomorrow.” Dean turned around and buried his face in Sam’s chest. “I just want to stay here with you a little longer.”

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Dean pulled away from Sam and climbed back into bed. Sam stood frozen, thinking he had said the wrong thing. 

"Sammy, you coming?" Sam let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. Dean still wanted him. He smiled as he walked over the bed and climbed under the blankets and settled next to Dean. Dean climbed half way on top of Sam and laid his down on Sam's chest. "I love you, too," Dean whispered right before he fell asleep. 


End file.
